Reminisce
by Tuz Farkinca
Summary: Bella reminisces about her wedding before her change.
1. Chapter 1

Tihs is my first fan-fic, an a short story about Bella thinking of her wedding, and possibly her change. Expect more chapters.

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, and I don't own Twillight.

* * *

It had been a little over a week since the wedding, I thought. The wedding had been beautiful, even if it was a little fancy. Luckily, the weather had been cloudy, so Edward and I were married in the backyard of the Cullen house, with 'Pastor' Emmett presiding. He'd kept a straight face- only after many threats from Rosalie and Alice.

At first, Alice had invited all of Forks and La Push (minus the werewolves), as well as half of Phoenix. Luckily, Edward had walked by as she was counting the number of guests in her head (he said she was already in the high triple digits) and ordered her to clip the wedding list. So, in the end, only people I knew were there.

White silk ropes had roped off the area of the wedding. It was fairly simple- rows of folding chairs. The chairs at each end of the rows bore a simple decoration- a white ribbon tied around a red rose. A simple wooden arch marked the altar. It was beautiful though- painted with golden paint and covered in various beautiful climbing flowers Esme has grown. A small red carpet marked the aisle I walked down

The dress had been beautiful. Alice admitted it was designer, but refused to elaborate. It was white, and hugged my body at the top. Near the bottom, it flowed out gracefully in pleats. The upper part had had some crystal and pearl embroidery. (Alice had tried to get diamonds instead of crystals but had been refused- evidently it was hard to stitch diamonds.)

The day itself had been pretty nice. I'd been woken up at 9 o'clock sharp from my house, and one car ride later, had been at the Cullen house eating an enormous breakfast. Meanwhile, Alice and Rosalie had been arguing over last minute details.

"Rosalie, we absolutely have to make a last minute change to Bella's makeup. We should change to Dusk instead of Sahara."

"No, I think we should go to Caramel…"

I sipped my orange juice. It had been freshly squeezed, after Emmett had accidentally pummeled a dozen other oranges into a soggy pulp. He'd never really tried the squeeze orange juice since his change.

"Do we really have to eat? I know it's a big occasion, but we'll be leaving soon, what does it matter?"

"Don't you always say 'Appearances are Everything, capital E'?"

I had greeted Renee and Phil, as well as some other guests. Renee was taking it pretty well- she was convinced that after all the 'Wait Until You Get Married' speeches, I must really love Edward to get married so soon.

I got to greet no more guests, as I was whisked up to be dressed.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Renee fluttered over me. Really, Renee did more watching than anything. The first thing on was the corset Rosalie insisted on me wearing. The dress came over that, with matching flats- Alice had had visions of me tripping in heels. Then came the make-up. A little eyeliner, and mascara, but nothing heavy. My hair was last. Most of it was twisted up into a perfect bun, but some were only half pinned up and allowed to fall down over the bun. The veil was placed over me, and I was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! Please review- I know at least one person is reading.

Disclaimer: Still not owning Twillight, still not trying to make a profit off of it.

* * *

I was nervous as I approached the door to the backyard. A million things could go wrong. I could trip. Someone could say "I protest!' instead of forever holding their peace. Or, by far the worst, the pack could come. I'd learned that Vampires plus Werewolves equals Not good, unless the vampires were trying to suck my blood, of course. Or the two were united against a common enemy like a ravenous army of newborns. 

Alice slipped over to me, looking perfect in her light blue Maid of Honor dress. "Don't worry, the future hasn't suddenly disappeared. The pack shouldn't be coming. And, you're not going to trip."

I felt some relief, but there were still butterflies flapping in my stomach until I eased upon the door and stepped out into the backyard, into the view of everyone.

I don't remember many details of the wedding. I saw the overall layout, but all my focus was on Edward.

He was wearing a light cream-colored tux. His eyes were a bright gold, as he'd gone hunting last night. But the brightest thing on his face was his smile- it could have lit up the bottom of the sea. As soon as I saw him, I knew I'd done the right thing by agreeing to marry him.

Charlie stepped next to me, linking his arm with mine. "Bella, honey, you're beautiful," he whispered. "I love you, and you and Edward are going to have a great life together.

I felt tears pricking my eyes, matching the ones in Charlie's eyes. "Thanks Dad. I love you too."

We reached the end of the aisle, and Charlie lifted my veil, kissed me on the cheek, and then went to sit down near Renee.

Emmett grinned at me. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I got my license from the best free online place around." I stifled a giggle.

He intoned the on virtues if marriage and true love, how everyone found it, no matter how long it took (he winked at Edward here), but few found it as deeply as Edward and I had. I agreed with Emmett- most likely, no one had gone through what we had to be standing here, ready to be married.

Emmett finally started the true vows. "Edward Anthony Cullen, do you agree to love Isabella through whatever life gives you, and cherish her forever?"

Edward replied without hesitation, eyes shining. "I do." Confusion then extended over his face as he looked around for the rings. "Um…where are they?"

Emmett looked at Alice, who looked at Rosalie, who looked back at Emmett, who mouthed 'Where?' Edward must have heard Alice and Rosalie's thought, because he pointed at a pocket on Emmett's robe. Emmett mimicked slapping himself on the head, then fished out two perfect gold bands, glittering with inset diamonds. He handed the smaller ring to Edward, who slipped it onto my finger.

Emmett turned to me. "Isabella Marie Swann, do you agree to love Edward through whatever life gives you, and cherish him forever?"

My heart pounded. "Yes. I mean, I do." The guests laughed, and I blushed. Emmett handed me the second ring, and I slipped it onto Edward's cool finger.

Emmett faced the crowd. "By the power vested in me by Free Marriage Made Easy, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight is from the

mind of Stephanie Meyer,

I am not her, see?

* * *

I was glad I remembered to breathe before our lips met. The kiss was long, and I forgot about breathing until we broke apart.

The audience clapped, and Edward and I walked back down the aisle to the reception area. A faux wooden table graced the center of the area. Tables were scattered about, with a larger one for the wedding party. They were all set with golden plates, and arrangements of red roses and freesias added a little burst of color, while matching my bouquet. Near the dance floor, a small orchestra prepared to play, rosining they bows while their singer adjusted the microphone.

The food was simple, but it smelled delicious. There were plenty of pastas and other light foods, as well as heartier things. The cake graced its own table. It had three layers. It was frosted white and rimmed with globs of frosting that looked like pearls. It had been sprinkled with some kind of edible glitter, so it glittered.

Edward and I stood over near the cake, waiting for everyone to close in. "Are you actually going to eat it?" I asked.

He sighed. "I have to. Not only do I have to look human, Alice would think I didn't like it.

"Um," I lowered my voice. "You're a _vampire_. You can't taste regular food."

"Tell that to Alice."

Edward did manage to get the cake down, and the rest of the reception went well. People danced, laughed, and ate. (Well, the Cullens just pushed food around their plate to make it look like they had eaten.) The orchestra seemed to sense the people's mood, and always played the right songs.

After a while, Edward pulled me up onto the dance floor. I'd avoided it like the plague since the traditional first dance, when I had would have tripped if Edward hadn't caught me and made the whole incident look planned.

I was focused on my feet, making sure they didn't tangle or find something to trip on, when I heard Edward laughing softly to himself.

"What's so funny? Are you laughing at my dancing problems?" I asked, unable to keep an accusatory note out of my voice.

"No, love." He kissed me on the forehead. "I'm thinking about all the amusing thoughts flying around this wedding.

"Like what?" One foot tripped on the other, and I stumbled, but Edward caught me and twirled me effortlessly.

"Well, for starters, Lauren was cursing us the whole ceremony. The words were along the lines of, 'Who does that Bella think she is, marrying_ him_? And you'd think Edward Cullen would have better taste…ugh, why am I not the one kissing him?'"

He nodded at the direction of Mike Newton. "He's watching us, thinking, 'Wait, she just said something accusing! Maybe he'll get offended and leave and I'll have to comfort her. Oh, maybe this marriage will be shorter that Brittany Spear's!'"

I laughed. "This will be longer than any other human here could expect."

Edward smiled his crooked smile, and went on. "Now, he's glum, because he saw you laugh. It's rather hard to read it preciously, because the orchestra is all saying the notes they're playing in their head." He winced. "That's supposed to be a C sharp!"

I managed to steer us away from the orchestra. "What's Renee thinking?"

He burst out laughing. "She's wondering if she's going to be a very young grandmother."

* * *

Here we are, at the end of another chapter. I'm not that happy with the ending, but it seems like a good place to cut off. There will be 1-2 chappies left, so don't miss your chance to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yawns Read the other chapters, you'll see I don't own Twilight.

* * *

The reception passed without any trouble- no pesky sun, no incidents of me falling on my face, no werewolves. Soon, I was saying good-bye to guests. Not too long after that, Renee, Phil, and Charlie left.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay and help clean up? It would go faster." Renee fretted.

Alice smiled charmingly. "We're fine, Renee."

"All packed, Bella, Edward?" Charlie asked. When we nodded, he simply said "Enjoy you honeymoon. But Bells, give me a hug first."

I had willingly complied. This was the last time I'd see my parents. Last time as a human, anyways. "I love you Dad," I whispered. I then repeated the same procedure with Renee. Not for the first time, my heart felt a pang of pain at having to leave them so suddenly, to having to break their hearts.

The Cullens and I waved good-bye to them from the front door, watching as their cars disappeared into the trees.

Alice started laughing. "It's a lot faster when the humans don't help clean up." She started issuing jobs out. "Emmett, Jasper, I want you folding chairs up." The two of them dashed off in a blur, with Emmett challenging Jasper to a chair-folding race. Alice continued on, unfazed. "Edward, Bella, go up and get ready to leave for your flight."

Edward broke in. "Alice, we probably shouldn't let Bella clean-up incase she finds something to trip on, but I'm a big vampire now. I'm perfectly capable of helping with the cleaning up."

Alice glared at Edward. "I'm pretty sure you're a big vampire, though I'm not positive. Anyway, it's your wedding day."

"Emmett always cleans up after his wedding."

"Emmett's been in at least two dozen weddings with Rosalie." At that, Alice glared at Edward again. She most have thought something intimidating, as Edward pulled me into his arms and ran into the house.

Later, the clean up was nearly finished. The last of the tables were being placed in spots where the renting company could easily pick them up. Everyone had changed out of the wedding clothes, and Edward and I were coming down the stairs with our luggage. Actually, it was more like Edward carrying the luggage and me trying not to trip.

Alice was spread out in the main room, surrounded by the wedding gifts. She was sorting out what Edward and I would be able to use in our life as vampires out from things we didn't really need.

"Bella!" she called, tossing a toast maker into the discard pile. "Are you going to be needing water glasses in your undead life?"

I paused at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes, Alice. I'm going to invite the Volturi over, and we'll sip water while making small talk."

She tipped her head. "Is that a no?"

I groaned. "Alice, we've gone over this. Sentimental stuff, as long as there's no date on it, unless it's from someone close to us. And a few small props for when we're posing as humans."

"Fine, just checking." She went back to the pile.

Edward and I proceeded out the door, to the white limo that had just arrived. We slipped in. Carlisle and Esme waved good-bye as the limo slid away, and we were en route to one of my last human experiences.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers/alerters! I was so happily suprised to check my e-mail and find notifications of reviews, and alerts.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's the last chapter! _Tear _I hope you've enjoyed reading, and remember that I have another story up!

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, I don't own Twilight.

* * *

We arrived in Hawaii very early. This day was supposed to be sunny, so Edward wanted to be inside. We'd have time for outdoor activities when it became cloudy again tomorrow.

Right after we checked in and got the key card, Edward slipped an envelope into my hand. Curious, I opened it. Inside was a gift certificate for a ludicrously large sum. It was for the hotel spa. A note on the back read, 'Enjoy the spa Bella! And yes, you're going, I''ll know if your refuse. –Alice.'

I looked pleadingly at Edward. "You're not actually making me go, are you?"

He kissed me. "Yes. Alice would come here and ruin the entire honeymoon if you didn't, and I need to get some things ready in the room."

So, grumbling, I parted with him to go to what I was sure would be torture.

At first it was.

I went to a small kiosk labeled 'Gift Certificate Redemption.' The lady there was reading a Cosmo and snapping some kind of green gum.

"Excuse me, could I cash this in?" I asked, handing the gift card to her.

She took it quickly, then dropped it onto her desk as she saw the amount. "What the..I've never done an amount this big! Or even half of it!" She grabbed a phone on her desk, and dialed a number. "We have a Code Sparkle!"

I peered at a poster on the kiosk wall, and felt my cheeks burn. 'Code Sparkle' was listed as 'An enormously rich guest that can't be offended. Call management IMMEDIATELY.'

Soon, the manager came out, smoothing out her skirt. She talked quickly and jabbed a small phamplet, explaining the different procedures. I blanked out after the first explanation. Luckily, there was a note from Alice, Esme, and Rosalie recommending what to take, so I didn't look clueless.

Halfway through the day, I had changed me mind about the spa being torture. It was nice to have a massage and relax, or just sit in the sauna. They even had a 'Relaxation Café' which had good food, though it was rather light.

The certificate lasted me the entire day- it was dark outside when I finally walked out. Edward was waiting for me, dressed nicely. Too nicely.

"Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously.

"Out to eat, of course." He handed me a pretty blue dress. I got to go up to the room to change, but the layout of the room was such that I couldn't see the rest of the room from the bathroom or the door.

One dinner later, Edward was opening the room door, and I was ranting. "Why did we have to go out to eat when you don't eat?"

He just slipped into the room. "Wait here for a minute."

I waited for no more than a few seconds before he was back. He put a hand over my eyes.

"Oh come on, I have enough trouble finding my way without tripping when I can see."

"I won't let you fall."

He guided me through a small hallway into a room filled with the sound of water. He took his hand away and I gasped.

It was one of those perfect rooms you see in ads. A large bed with creamy white sheets occupied a corner. A small waterfall cascaded from the ceiling into a small pool. And everywhere there were candles, casting a glow over everything.

"It's beautiful," I managed to say in barely more than a whisper. But looking at the beautiful room, I knew that the most beautiful thing by far was Edward.

The rest of our Hawaii days went by great. We took in the sights, going snorkeling and lounging on the empty beaches, or even taking some sight-seeing flights. We went all over the beautiful system of islands.

Of course, there was no cliff-diving.

And then came the last night of Hawaii. As Edward held me, I realized this would be one of the last times his arms felt so cool to me. I'd be changed soon, and then my skin would be just like his.

Everyone who didn't know the Cullens were vampires, as well as the werewolves, thought we'd be staying in Hawaii for two weeks. They didn't know Edward and I would come home four days early. Once home, I'd be bitten. Then, we'd hop into a motor home Carlisle had recently bought. There was a small, soundproof space under the floor of it were I would be. There was room for someone to stay down with me.

Then we'd start our new life, in the far north of Canada. We'd take new names. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Bella Platt, along with Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock. I was supposed to be Esme's niece, while everyone else was adopted.

And of course, our tracks would have to be covered. A boat Edward and I had supposedly rented would be found, crashed and sunken. The Cullen house would be burned, and hopefully the family would be declared dead in the inferno.

Edward noticed my thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking? Second doubts?" he said, worried.

I shook my head. "Never. I'm more ready for this than anything."

And I was. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with Edward. So I sat in Edward's arms, memorizing how wonderful his icy skin felt against mine, and thinking of the future I could hardly wait for.


End file.
